Sharing A Plate
by Songbird's Desk
Summary: Rodney and Laura find that letting go of one another is harder than they thought. Set after 'Duet'. Companion to Reassessment. McKay/Cadman.


Rodney absently picked at his salad as he stared out at the ocean, not noticing the concerned looks of his team-mates from the line. It had been two weeks since he and Laura Cadman had been separated and he still hadn't quite gotten used to her not being in his head anymore.

"You're eating a salad." Laura's comment caused him to jump slightly as she sat in the empty seat beside him.

Rodney blinked at her before gesturing at her plate. "Pizza."

Laura laughed. "I've picked up a few new habits." Rodney just nodded as his team-mates took their own seats at the table. "Zelenka?" Rodney gave a snort and rolled his eyes, causing Laura to laugh again.

Rodney picked up his coffee mug and leant back in the chair, relaxing and feeling calmer than he had in the past two weeks. "Sarah?" Laura made an odd gesture with her hand, making Rodney snort out his coffee. "Cadman!" She laughed as she helped to mop up the mess.

"I'm guessing that you two became closer than you let on." John commented dryly as he started to eat his own lunch.

"We shared a body for 3 days, Colonel." Laura pointed out, snagging a bit of Rodney's abandoned salad.

"You get attached." Rodney added, slapping Laura's hand away as she reached for his coffee mug, having drained hers.

Laura pouted but left the mug alone. "I hear your date with Katie a few days ago went well."

"Do we have to talk about this?" Rodney asked with a pained look.

"Yes." John leant forward. "Spill."

"Yeah, spill." Laura echoed.

"I hate you all." The group just laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, three quarters of a solar system?" Laura bounced into Rodney's lab incredulously.

"Actually, it was five sixths." Rodney corrected absently from where he was hunched over a console.

"You mean the rumours are true?" Laura dropped into one of the wheelie stools, sliding along the floor for a metre or two before stopping. "You really did blow up a solar system?"

Rodney looked up with a glare. "Why? Think I couldn't do it?"

Laura flapped a hand. "Oh, no, I know you could do it. I just didn't want to believe that you _did_."

"Yeah, well, no one's too impressed with me at the moment." Rodney grumbled, hunching back over the console. "Zelenka's ignoring me, Elizabeth has that 'I can't believe you just killed the neighbour's dog when I told you not to' look on her face every time she sees me and Sheppard, well…" He shrugged.

"That must suck." Laura spun on the seat. "What are you going to do about it?"

"There's nothing that I can do." Rodney threw his datapad onto the desk with a huff, and sat on his own stool. "I've lost their trust and I have no idea how I can gain it back again."

"Well, you can apologise." Laura suggested. "That's a good place to start. After that, well, save their arses several times."

Rodney snorted. "Just so you know, you suck at giving advice."

"But, you're still going to take it." Laura stood. "I believe that Dr Weir is still currently in her office."

"Thanks, Laura." Rodney's voice was soft. Laura shrugged and left with a small smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney slumped into a seat in the Mess Hall opposite Laura with a sigh. "I hate Mondays."

Laura gave a small laugh. "You're not the only one." Rodney gave the blonde a dirty look, causing her to give one in return. "Why do you hate Mondays, Rodney?"

"Because everything bad happens on a Monday."

"You blew up a solar system on a Thursday." Laura pointed out.

"Oh, thanks." Rodney huffed. "And it was five sixths."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Sorry, five sixths. So, what's gone wrong on this Monday?"

"I have a backlog of work to do, and I'm being sent out." Rodney picked at his breakfast.

Laura frowned. "I thought that AR-1 wasn't due for a mission until tomorrow? What happened?"

"AR-5 came down with food poisoning."

"Leonard's team?" Laura frowned. "How'd that happen?"

"Something they ate at a village yesterday." John answered as he set his tray in the seat next to her.

"They have spent the night keeping Dr Beckett company." Teyla was obviously amused by the situation.

Laura winced. "Ouch. Poor Carson."

"Poor Carson? Poor us!" Rodney exclaimed loudly. "I was planning on checking over the Puddlejumper systems today, but now I have to go traipsing through a backwater planet!"

Laura sighed and handed the scientist his coffee mug. "Have some coffee." Rodney subsided with a sullen glare. John gave her a nudge in thanks, the group now able to eat their breakfast in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney blinked as Laura suddenly appeared in his vision. "Cadman."

"Rodney. Whatcha doing?" The blonde rummaged in the desk's top drawer for a chocolate bar, before taking up camp on one of the stools, ignoring the scientists that were scrambling around the lab and shooting Rodney fearful looks.

"Working. What are you doing?"

"Avoiding my mission report." Laura grinned. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Rodney asked cautiously, knowing how annoying Laura could be.

"Being hyped up on enzyme." Laura responded, frowning as she struggled to get the chocolate bar open.

Rodney took the bar from her with a sigh and quickly opened it, handing it back to her before answering. "Horrible. Frustrating."

"Really?"

Rodney shrugged. "It's like you're making perfect sense, it's just everyone around you that isn't."

Laura raised a brow. "And that's different from any other day, how?"

Rodney laughed, startling the anxious scientists. "Point."

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

Rodney blinked. "What?"

"I'm sick of seeing this lab and I've been here less than five minutes. You've been holed up in here since Carson released you, and that was 12 hours ago." Laura hopped off the stool.

"12 hours?" Rodney glanced at his watch. "Wow."

"Yep. It's also probably why your science team is looking like they're afraid you're going to cut their heads off at any minute. Let's go." She grabbed the man's wrist and tugged him out of the lab.

"But what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking a nice walk along the balconies." Laura responded.

"Oh, no. Do you know how damaging the sea air is to hair?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Rodney, you're worse than a girl."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney peered into the gym, surprised at seeing so many people present. "Rodney?" John appeared from between two marines. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Cadman." Rodney admitted sheepishly. "She here?"

"I think everyone's here." John responded dryly, before looking about the room. "Hang on, I see her. Let me get her." He vanished amongst the latest batch of trainees.

Rodney grinned happily when Laura stumbled out from the pack. "Hey."

"Hey." Laura blinked at him. "The Colonel said you were looking for me?"

"Was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me?"

"Are you avoiding Katie?" Laura accused.

Rodney smiled. "Would I do that?"

Laura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." They headed towards the Mess Hall.

"So, what's going on in the gym?" Rodney asked curiously.

"Latest batch of recruits." Laura shrugged as she grabbed a tray and started to pile it with food.

"Already?" Rodney blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah." Laura paused for a moment. "I've actually been meaning to tell you something."

"What is it?" Rodney sat at their usual table, placed next to the edge of the balcony.

"I'm heading back to Earth."

Rodney dropped his fork. "What?"

Laura smiled sadly, fiddling with her own salad. "I'm heading out with the Daedalus in two days."

"_Two days_?" Rodney yelped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Laura shrugged. "I just did."

"Yeah, but two days before you leave!" Rodney scowled. "I've got to think of a good bye gift, now."

Laura burst out laughing. "Oh, Rodney. Never change."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney punched Laura's shoulder as Elizabeth pushed people towards figuring out the connection between the bomb and the wraith cruisers. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Well, I was planning on surprising you but then things happened, and whenever I got a chance to track you down, you were off world." Laura rubbed her arm. "You've got a good swing on you, Rodney."

"Shut up." Rodney dropped into his chair. "Come on. Time to save the city. Again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Laura,_

_Assigned to SG-12? Impressive, considering you've only been on Earth for a grand total of a what, a week? Oh, and you've left some of your stuff here. Katie asked me to mention it to you. And yes, I'm no longer avoiding her._

_Oh, and if anyone should mention a little incident about a Lucius Lavin next time, ignore them. They're all liars._

_Dr Rodney McKay._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura jogged slowly down the corridors of the Daedalus, a wide grin plastered on her face. Seeing a vaguely familiar face, she stopped. "Jeannie Miller?"

The blonde woman looked up from her notebook. "Yes?"

Laura grinned and walked closer. "I'm Laura Cadman, I know your brother."

Jeannie blinked. "You do?"

Laura nodded. "Rather well, unfortunately. There was a bit of an incident just over a year ago, and he and I ended up sharing his body for a few days." Seeing her look, she flapped a hand. "Oh, don't worry. Things like that happen all the time on Atlantis."

"Yes, several things have been mentioned, but only in passing." Jeannie frowned. "But only in passing."

"We'll have to trade stories sometime, but right now, I kind of need to get to the other side of the ship before Rodney kills me."

"Mer? Why would he kill you?"

Laura grinned widely. "He's not aware of the fact that I'm on the ship as of yet, and I've left him a little present in his bed. He should be finding it shortly."

"CADMAN!"

"Or now." Laura gave a little wave. "Nice meeting you, Jeannie." She jogged off, Jeannie staring after her in confusion.

Rodney skidded around the corner a few moments later. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Cadman. One of the scientists saw her down this way a few moments ago." Rodney looked about the room. "Where is she?"

"What's she done?"

"Put lemons in my bed." Rodney paused. "I didn't even know she was on the ship. Never mind. I know where she'll be." He spun and took off again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura watched angrily as Rodney, Rod and Jeannie ran out of the Mess Hall after the call from Zelenka. Stalking over to where Teyla, John and Ronon were still chuckling, she stopped. "Colonel?"

John smiled up at her. "Cadman."

"We're off duty at the moment, correct?"

"Yes." John drawled cautiously. "Why?"

"So that I can do this." She picked up her bowl of porridge and dumped it over John's head. "Enjoy." Spinning on her heel, she left, grimacing as she heard the three running after her.

"Cadman!"

Laura stopped and faced the three. "Yes, sir?"

"What was that about?" John was still wiping porridge off of his head.

"I don't know what you mean. Sir." Laura crossed her arms.

"You dumped porridge on me!"

"To be frank, sir, you deserved it. And if I had another two bowls, I'd pour them over you two, as well." She glared at Teyla and Ronon.

"Any particular reason why we deserved it?" Teyla asked cautiously.

"Rod." Laura stated bluntly.

"What about him?" Ronon asked in confusion.

"He appears out of thin air, literally, and you three instantly abandon Rodney."

"We haven't abandoned Rodney." John frowned.

"Oh, really? Well, it sure looks like it to me, and to Rodney."

"What are you talking about?" Teyla crossed her arms.

"Look, don't tell Rodney I talked to you, okay?" Laura ran a hand through her hair. "Rodney looks at all of you as family. Yes, even you, Ronon. Now this other Rodney has appeared out of thin air, and you drop everything, laugh, joke and swap stories with him, completely ignoring our Rodney. I get it that you find him exasperating, and annoying, but he is _our_ Rodney. By behaving like this, you're giving the impression to Rodney that you prefer Rod over him. You prefer an _alternate_ version of the man who considers you his family. Think about it." Laura glared. "Once you're done, straighten your priorities, or I will kick your arses from here back to Earth." She stalked off.

"Well, that was enlightening." John drawled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dear Rodney_,

_I'm glad to hear that you're back to normal. I have to admit that I was panicking a bit when I got Colonel Sheppard's message. And that game, you and he play? That's actually kind of creepy, you know._

_And yes, Antarctica is cold. Why wouldn't it be? Oh, and I was talking to Jeannie the other day, and she mentioned something about underpants and bullies…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Laura,_

_What the bloody hell do you mean that Carson will be back? He's DEAD! You can't get much further from alive than dead, Laura. And don't give me any of that crap about Daniel Jackson dying and coming back alive several times, because that's just Jackson…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Rodney,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Dr Weir, I really am. I know that you were all quite close with her. And I'm glad that Ronon decided to stay with you lot in Atlantis. It doesn't seem right to not have him there. You think of Atlantis, and you instantly think of the hulking Chewie, loping about the corridors with the Colonel not far behind…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Laura,_

_Oh, boy, you wouldn't believe what's happened over here recently. Ronon and John do two runs a day when we're not going off world. One in the morning, and one in the evening. They've convinced Sam to allow them to run in the unexplored parts of the city, and they radio in anything interesting. They went for their evening run last week, right? They came across something, and them being them, they touched it and activated it. It turns out that it's an Ancient Mind-Meld Device (AMMD) and it's melded their two minds together._

_When you decided to take up residence in my body, it was like two watermelons had been taped together. With them, it's like a vanilla cake and a chocolate cake being blended into a marble cake. They finish one another's sentences, they walk in-sync, they've picked up one another's likes and dislikes. Hell, they can even talk to one another telepathically!_

_It's odd, but seeing them together, it's made me realise how _lonely_ it is not sharing my body. I got used to it, of course, after we were separated, but now…_

_Anyway, have I told you about this incident with Teyla and Ronon…?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mer,_

_I'm sorry to hear about Katie. But, I suppose it's better that you guys fall out now rather than two years into your marriage. And John and Ronon in a relationship? Considering that their brains are intricately linked, it makes sense, I suppose._

_Right, enough depressing subjects. How's your racing with the Colonel going? Has he managed to find out about you fiddling with your car and fixing the outcome…?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Laura,_

_You were right when you said that Carson would be back, only he's not quite what any of us were suspecting. However, I do owe you 20 bucks. Turns out he's a clone, created by Michael. Oh, and we found the missing Athosians. Michael had them too. And let me tell you, this past several weeks have not been a walk in the park…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mer,,_

_Ronon? A Wraith Worshipper? Are you sure? Because that would seriously have messed with Sheppard's head, what with their bond and all. I feel kind of sorry for them both, having to go through all of that. It was bad enough when we were linked, but theirs goes much deeper…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Laura,_

_WE HAVE ASGARD! Seriously! Okay, so they're not the normal Asgard, of course, but still! This is incredible! The Asgard over in the Milky Way all committed suicide, but it's the ASGARD!! Pity we had to blow them up…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Mer,,_

_Sorry about not being able to go with you to the Scientific Presentation. After hearing about it in your letter, I'm actually homesick for the chaos of Atlantis. Actually, for the chaos that seems to follow you. There is absolutely no action here in Antarctica, and I'm bored brainless. Think you can smuggle me one of those super duper games that you and the Colonel have been working on…?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rodney stared out at the bridge not far from the city. "I can't believe that Atlantis is finally back on Earth."

Beside him, Jennifer nodded. "I missed it."

Rodney glanced at the blonde. "Really?"

Jennifer smiled up at him. "Of course. Didn't you?"

"Not really, no." Rodney shrugged.

"No family or anything?"

"Apart from Jeannie, there is no one. Besides, she works for the SGC now, so I'm always sending messages to her." Rodney looked at her, surprised. "Didn't you know that there was no one?" Jennifer shook her head. "Huh. Well, there isn't."

"There you two are!" John jogged onto the balcony, Ronon following as usual. "The new Atlanteans are about to arrive."

"Atlanteans?" Jennifer asked curiously.

"Those assigned to Atlantis." Ronon answered in amusement.

"Fitting." Rodney started to walk towards the Gate Room. "How many?"

"Twenty-two newbies, eight returnees. Seems that once you've got Atlantis in your blood, it's hard to turn your back on it." John responded. "By the way, Woolsey has received permission to leave tomorrow morning."

"So soon?" Jennifer groaned in dismay. "I haven't had a chance to see my parents."

"This isn't leave, Dr Keller." Woolsey pointed out as they entered the Gate Room. "It was an unplanned test of the City's flight drive." The group blinked as the new arrivals appeared with a flash. "Welcome to Atlantis. We'll be leaving sun-up tomorrow, so settle in." He left with a nod.

Rodney glanced over the large group and did a double take upon seeing a familiar blonde. "Cadman?!"

The grinning blonde bounced over to the group. "Heya Mer!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back to Atlantis?" Rodney stared at her.

"Didn't know for sure until yesterday." Laura nodded a greeting to the rest of the group, and turned to Jennifer. "You must be Dr Jennifer Keller. Mer doesn't shut up about you, you know."

Jennifer blinked. "Mer?"

"You don't know?" Laura grinned wickedly. "Rodney's name is – " She cut off as Rodney clapped a hand over her mouth.

John laughed. "Ah, let her go, Rodney."

Rodney glared at the blonde before letting her go. "Jennifer, this is Laura."

Laura rolled her eyes at Jennifer's blank look. "Captain Laura Cadman, Doctor. I shared Mer's body for a few days a couple of years back. As I said before, he doesn't shut up about you in his letters."

Jennifer smiled hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you, Captain."

"Please, call me Laura or Cadman." Laura shrugged. "I've been a Captain for nearly a year now and I'm still not used to it. So, Colonel, where are we setting up camp?"

John grimaced. "Uh, I think Chuck has that organised."

"No, Amelia does." Chuck answered as he jogged down the stairs, Amelia following with a datapad. "Okay, people, living quarters are located in the south-east pier." The two promptly handed out room assignments before leaving.

Laura grinned at Rodney, calling out "Lunch at two!" before darting off down a corridor.

John clapped Rodney on the back. "Well, looks like things are going to get interesting again." Rodney gave him a dirty look.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laura dropped into a seat next to Rodney in the Mess Hall with a groan. "I'd forgotten how big this city is."

Rodney grinned at her. "Sucks to be you."

Laura threw a tomato at him. "Shut up. So, anything new since your last letter?"

"Nope. Well, apart from Jennifer's body being taken over by a wanted criminal." Rodney shrugged and held out his plate so that she could steal his tomatos.

"Really?" Laura looked over at Jennifer in surprise. "You got body-swapped? Better than both being in one, I suppose. Speaking of being in one, congratulations." Laura grinned at John and Ronon. "Mer told me about your little incident with the thingy."

"Thingy?" Ronon raised a brow at her as he passed half of a bread roll to John.

"The AMMD." Laura explained.

"Oh, that thingy." John nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. I have to admit, I startled my room-mate with my squeals when I read what Mer wrote."

"You _squealed_?!" Rodney stared at the blonde in horror, pinching Laura's croutons.

"Yes, I did." Laura rolled her eyes. "Problem with that?"

"I just didn't picture you to be such a…well, a girl." Rodney admitted with a shrug.

"Laura." Teyla settled into a seat on the other side of the Captain, Torren on one hip. "It is a pleasure to see you again."

"You, too, Teyla." Laura wiggled her fingers at Torren. "Hello, Torren. Aren't you a gorgeous one?"

"Rodney really did tell you everything, didn't he?" Jennifer asked in quiet shock.

"Every data burst." Laura admitted before quickly leaving.

Jennifer frowned. "Where's she going?"

"Chocolate pudding." Rodney answered absently as he tore a chunk out of Laura's bread roll.

Jennifer blinked at him. "What?"

"She's gone to get chocolate pudding." John explained quietly as Laura returned with two bowls of chocolate pudding and started to berate Rodney for stealing her bread roll, even while handing one of the bowls to the scientist.

Jennifer watched the bickering two before standing and pressing a soft kiss to Rodney's cheek. "I'll see you later, Rodney." Rodney waved at her absently, not breaking away from his argument. Jennifer left with a sigh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jennifer watched Rodney and Laura whenever she could, finding their interaction with one another fascinating and slightly worrying. The two often shared a plate during the meal times, an occurrence that was a habit according to John, and Laura even had her own designated chair in Rodney's lab that she could often be found perching on, when even Jennifer was turned away by the harried scientist. The interaction between the two was fascinating in the way it mimicked the relationship between John and Ronon, and slightly worrying for Jennifer's own relationship with Rodney.

It was two weeks before Jennifer realised that she was feeling more and more like the third wheel when she was around the two, and it took another two weeks to approach Rodney about it.

Rodney just blinked at her, shocked. "You're breaking up with me?"

Jennifer smiled at him sadly. "If you think about it, we've been broken up for a month."

"What do you mean?" Rodney dropped onto one of the hospital beds.

"When were we last on a date? Or had any alone time, for that matter." Jennifer shook her head. "No, Rodney. It's time we went our separate ways." She paused. "Well, as separate as they can be on Atlantis."

Rodney frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life. Not even about attending Medical School." Jennifer shrugged. "There's a woman out there that's far better suited to you, and you to her. You just need to see it." She pushed the man out of the Infirmary gently, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek in farewell.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Six months later, Jennifer was not surprised when Laura came to her and asked her to be one of the witnesses to the Bonding Ceremony between herself and Rodney with the AMMD.


End file.
